Una historia de Croagunks
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Si eres fan de croagunk ¡entra! May-chan es una entranadora novata que junto a su curioso pokemon inicial, Croagunk, viajarán por la región de Hoenn viviendo muchas y divertidas aventuras juntos y junto a otros croagunk que van conociendo en su camino.


Saludos queridos lectores que se pasan por esta historia! :3

Junto con saludarles, quiero contarles un poco sobre este fanfic para que tengan una pequeña idea de lo que trata y tal vez, rara vez, medio imposible pueda llegar a ser. Es una historia de **pokemon **como habrán notado; hace años dejé de escribir sobre pokemon, pues me había enfocado por completo en digimon y de paso había dejado la serie de lado desde que May/Haruka había dejado de hacer aparición. Tengo muchos fics planeados para pokemon desde hace años, pero como estoy trabajando con "Buscando la Nueva Era", solo me permito fics pequeños y One-shots de otros tipos para no cortar el otro x3

El siguiente shot está dedicado a mi nuevo pokemon favorito, **Croagunk **^^ lo descubrí de casualidad por el juego Soul Silver (nótese, ni siquiera había mirado la serie para haberlo conocido ahí xD) y también participa mi personaje original May-chan, que proviene originalmente de otro universo ligado a pokemon también ^^ Es una historia traidicional, de aventuras y amistad que espero, les guste y divierta tanto como a mi mientras la escribía :D No tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la serie ni los juegos. El mundo está ubicado en la región de _Hoenn_, pero también están los pokemon de otras regiones. Sin más explicaciones necesarias para dar, los dejo con el One-shot!

* * *

**Admiración.**

El Beautifly movió rápidamente sus alas creando con ellas un fuerte tornado de mediano tamaño que se dirigió directo a su oponente.

-¡Esquívalo Croagunk, y usa golpe venenoso!-ordenó la muchacha.

El pokemon más oscuro se movió rápido hacia los árboles que estaban cerca y el tornado chocó contra ellos, logrando así protegerse del ataque para salir de un salto y golpear a Beautifly directo con su puño envenenado, lanzando a su rival contra el suelo y dando fin a la batalla.

-¡Oh no!-exclamó el joven corriendo hacia su pokemon y levantándole con cuidado-¿Estás bien Beautifly?

Su compañero asintió un poco adolorido del porrazo llevado y fue regresado a su pokebola. El muchacho se levantó y se acercó a la niña, que en ese momento felicitaba a su pokemon.

-¡Eso estuvo genial Croagunk, muy buen trabajo!-exclamó emocionada.

Su pokemon sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y se apoyó en sus muslos, inflando sus mejillas y descansando del encuentro sin mostrarse tan emocionado como ella. La niña se rascó la mejilla.

-Bueno…supongo que no te resultó muy difícil…

-Esa fue una buena pelea-dijo él estirándole la mano-me divertí.

-También nosotros Edward-le respondió el saludo-me han gustado mucho las habilidades de tu Beautifly.

-Gracias; la fuerza de tu Croagunk es impresionante-le comentó mirando al pokemon hacia abajo.

Este apenas levantó un poco los ojos para mirarle y desvió su atención. Los dos entrenadores se miraron a la par y sonrieron.

-Bueno May-chan, ya me tengo que ir. Me espera un largo viaje a ciudad Petalburgo y quiero entrenar mucho para mi siguiente gimnasio-dijo el joven despidiéndole con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Mucha suerte Edward, espero que nos volvamos a ver!-le despidió ella también con la mano en alto mientras el chico se alejaba por el camino que atravesaba aquel bosque.

Los dos entrenadores se alejaron y el silencio regresó al bosque, únicamente interrumpido por el croar del pokemon rana. May-chan se volvió a verlo y suspiró, con ambas manos en la cintura.

-A veces eres un poco antisocial-le recriminó.

Su pokemon le respondió inflando sus mejillas y echando a andar.

May-chan era una joven entrenadora novata. Había comenzado hacía pocas semanas como entrenadora pokemon y a pesar de que al principio se había sentido nerviosa por los comentarios que habían hecho los mayores respecto de su elección para pokemon inicial, la verdad es que le estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Sus únicas derrotas eran ante pokemons voladores aunque últimamente Croagunk comenzaba a encontrar más y mejores formas de deshacerse de ellos y sus peligrosos ataques. La niña de diez años traía el mismo nombre que su madre, y para evitar las confusiones y tener su estilo propio, se bautizó a sí misma como May-chan. Había heredado el cabello largo y rubio de su padre, pero exactamente los mismos ojos azules de su madre…y su baja estatura. Para tener diez, May-chan solo aparentaba ocho. Esto le incomodaba bastante, pero tenía la esperanza de que crecería con los años.

En cuanto le anunció a sus padres que quería convertirse en entrenadora pokemon, estos felices, le ofrecieron a los tres iniciales de la región de Hoenn, pero la pequeña se negó rotundamente a aceptar alguno de ellos.

_-Quiero un Croagunk-demandó de brazos cruzados y expresión mañosa._

_Ambos adultos se miraron un poco desconcertados. Su madre desconocía al pokemon, y mientras investigaba sobre él, su padre Hofire le explicó los inconvenientes de iniciar su viaje con un pokemon con las desventajas de un Croagunk._

_-Quiero un Croagunk-repitió sin cambiar su expresión-Como no me consigues uno y no volveré a hablarte papá.-dijo, usando el viejo truco para obtener lo que quería de su padre._

_Por mucho que se había esforzado en ser un buen padre, Hofire simplemente no podía darle negativas a su hija, aún sabiendo que ella no cumpliría con lo que le había amenazado y solo era para conseguir lo que buscaba. Por lo tanto y al día siguiente, el hombre se puso su traje de explorador y sus mejores botas, y recorrió todos los pantanos que había rodeando Villa Raíz hasta que consiguió el tan esperado pokemon para su hija. En cuanto regresó con él a casa, le explicó._

_-Ahora que él será tu pokemon May-chan, desarrollará una personalidad contrapuesta a la tuya._

_-¿Contrapuesta?-preguntó mientras observaba los ojos hipnóticos de su primer pokemon en brazos de su padre._

_-Así es. Puede que eso te dificulte aún más las cosas, así que te lo preguntaré una última vez; ¿segura que quieres a este pokemon como tu compañero inicial?_

_La niña rubia se quedó viendo al pokemon directamente, quien con su pesada mirada y sus mejillas inflándose, le escudriñaba misteriosamente. Sopesó todos los problemas durante algunos segundos, pero esa cara y esas mejillas la habían comprado desde que viera a ese pokemon por primera vez en televisión en un concurso pokemon, por lo que no podía echarse para atrás en ese momento._

_-¡Lo quiero!-exclamó agarrándolo y dándole un fuerte abrazo_.

Su estrategia para ganarse a Croagunk era sencilla. Si ella era una chica simpática, astuta y atenta con sus pokemons (dejando de lado el hecho de que hacía lo imposible para conseguir lo que quería), entonces él sería mañoso, pesado y tal vez no se llevaran muy bien, por lo que decidió mostrarse con él de una manera más exigente y estricta, de modo que su pokemon fuese un poco más dócil y amigable. El plan no le resultaba del todo, pues Croagunk no prestaba mucha atención a las exigencias de ella, ni se volvía mimoso o parecidos. Obedecía todas las instrucciones, pero era muy silencioso, calmado y a veces hasta parecía que estaba tramando algo por esa forma de sentarse y mirar en una dirección fija durante largos minutos. Conversaba muy poco con May-chan, pero la seguía a todos lados y la protegía, lo que para ella lucía más como una cuestión de lealtad que de amistad en sí. Esto la traía preocupada, pero al menos tenía al pokemon con ella, y le tenía muchísimo cariño, lo que estaba segura, algún día él entendería y se llevarían mucho mejor.

Caminaron tranquilamente por espacio de una hora, hasta que decidieron parar a comer algo.

-El centro pokemon está a un par de horas más, y si llegan a aparecer pokemons salvajes, quiero que tengas energías para enfrentarles-dijo ella sonando un poco demandante.

-Croag...gunk…-decía él mirándole de reojo.

Para el pokemon el plan de su entrenadora era demasiado obvio, pero no decía nada y le seguía el juego. No es que le incomodara su pokebola como para no andar dentro de ella, pero a May-chan le gustaba su presencia y así al menos no se sentía sola cuando viajaba. Abrió su mochila para sacar a sus otros dos pokemons, cuando Croagunk hizo un gesto y se levantó de una vez de su posición habitual. May-chan se quedó viéndolo extrañada.

-¿Pasa algo Croagunk?

La rana dejó de croar para escuchar mejor. La niña se levantó y prestó atención también, pero no conseguía alcanzar lo que su pokemon percibía. De pronto y de entre los arbustos, un enorme Swampert salió de un salto y embistió con su poderoso cuerpo a la pequeña rana, lanzándola metros lejos rodando por el suelo. May-chan soltó una exclamación.

-¡Croagunk! ¿Estás bien?-le llamó.

El pokemon se puso en pie con cierta dificultad. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte y además no se lo tenía esperado. Avanzó hasta estar frente al otro, listo para enfrentarle. El Swampert sin embargo se quedó en su lugar, con su amenazante tamaño y fuerte cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó la chica molesta-¿Por qué has atacado así a mi pokemon?

-Entrega al Croagunk niña-escuchó una voz masculina venir de alguna parte-y no habrá problemas.

-¿Quién eres?-exigió saber May-chan.

Escuchó unos pasos aproximándose, y pronto tuvo frente a ella a un sujeto muy peculiar, de cabello de intenso color azul y un traje bastante raro, como si perteneciera a un grupo uniformado. Traía algo tubular, grande y metálico a la espalda, May-chan no pudo decir qué cosa era. Se ubicó al lado del Swampert, por lo que dedujo que sería su pokemon.

-De nada sirve que me conozcas, de todas maneras no nos volveremos a ver-dijo él impasible y con una cara que no expresaba la menor emoción-ahora, entrega a tu Croagunk pacíficamente y nada malo te pasará.

Croagunk respondió a eso hinchando sus mejillas muy molesto. May-chan se vio entonces ante su primer asalto pokemon y trató de mantenerse todo lo tranquila que le fuera posible para tomar buenas decisiones.

-Este pokemon es mío, vaya y consiga su propio Croagunk.

-No lo quiero para mí, lo quiero para nuestros propósitos-dijo sonriendo levemente y de manera fría-Y ya que me estás retrasando, me obligas a quitártelo. ¡Swampert!

-¡Swaamp!-bramó el pokemon acercándose para golpear a su rival.

-¡Salta Croagunk, y usa golpe venenoso!-ordenó su entrenadora.

La rana dio un fuerte salto y esquivó el golpe, levantando su brazo para atacar mientras tomaba fuerza con la caída, pero no se esperó que el otro usara su cola para golpearlo y arrojarlo con fuerza contra un árbol. El impacto había sido grande y Croagunk tuvo problemas para regresar a la lucha.

-Croagunk…-soltó May-chan preocupándose y volviéndose a ver al otro-¿Por qué hace esto?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia; ¡Swampert, chorro de agua!

El enorme pez lodo disparó su potente chorro de agua contra Croagunk, quien usando su golpe venenoso para darse fuerza, enterró ambas manos en la tierra afirmándose y conteniendo el ataque. Sin embargo, se veía que no era rival para el otro.

-Vamos Croagunk, usa bomba fango-ordenó ella.

-¡Usa bomba fango también Swampert!-demandó el ladrón.

Ambos pokemons dispararon balas de lodo desde sus bocas, pero las de Swampert eran muy grandes comparadas con las de Croagunk, por lo que después de unos segundos chocando ambas técnicas, la rana se vio golpeada y aplastada por el espeso lodo contra el suelo, incapacitado para moverse.

-¡No!-exclamó la niña, y en el momento en que se acercaba a su pokemon, una red atrapó a Croagunk y rápidamente lo quitó del lodo, arrastrándolo al lado del sujeto.- ¡Oiga, eso no está permitido! ¡Ya nos venció!

-¡Ahahaha! Qué pequeña tan ingenua. No estoy aquí para una tonta batalla pokemon, me llevo a tu Croagunk conmigo. Despídete, porque no lo volverás a ver.-rió sacando una segunda pokebola de al cual emergió un enorme Pidgeot.

El sujeto montó con suma facilidad en el pokemon, quien de un fuerte batir de sus alas, se elevó un par de metros en el aire, elevando el vuelo y alejándose de allí. May-chan se cubrió los ojos ante la polvareda que se levantó, pero al instante vio como el ladrón escapaba con su pokemon y no dudó en seguirlo aunque fuera corriendo.

-¡Alto! ¡No puede llevarse a mi pokemon!-le llamó inútilmente-¡Croagunk!

Su pokemon arriba, atrapado y sin poder moverse prácticamente, vio a su entrenadora abajo y su infructuoso intento por recuperarlo. Le dijo desde la altura que se marchara y no se metiera en problemas, pero debido a lo lejos que se encontraban era imposible que le escuchara. Acabó preocupándose más por ella que por lo que le esperaba más adelante, y lo último que pudo ver fue su brillante chaqueta roja abajo desapareciendo entre los árboles antes de perderla completamente de vista.

La niña dejó de correr cuando sus piernas ya no pudieron más y sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar. Se detuvo tratando de recuperar el aire, apoyada en sus rodillas mientras maldecía aquello que le ocurría y no habérsele ocurrido atrapar antes un pokemon volador para que siguiera al ladrón. Lo apuntó mentalmente mientras se obligaba a sí misma a contener las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que querían escapar de sus ojos, y levantándose, se apoyó en un árbol mientras pensaba.

"_Necesito ayuda…no puedo llegar hasta ese sujeto yo sola; no soy rival para él. Tengo que recuperar a mi Croagunk a como dé lugar"-_y con este pensamiento en mente, se dirigió todo lo rápido que pudo hacia ciudad Petalburgo, lo que le quedaba más cerca. Tardó poco más de dos horas en avistar el lugar a lo lejos; corrió cada vez que sus piernas le permitieron y caminó apresuradamente cuando éstas no respondían como ella quería, y deteniéndose cerca de una plaza, preguntó a unos transeúntes en donde estaría la estación de policía. Le dieron las indicaciones necesarias, y la niña corrió con renovada fuerza hasta el lugar, con sus miembros temblando, agotados.

Se sorprendió de ver a un grupo de tal vez veinte personas apiñadas en la estación, pero empujada por el deseo de recuperar a su pokemon, se abrió paso como le fue posible y llegó hasta la oficial, que trataba de mantener el orden y el silencio de una buena vez. Aún cuando intentó obtener algo de su atención, era imposible con todas esas personas hablando a la vez, levantando unos la voz más que otros y tratando de hacerse escuchar, hasta que finalmente se elevó una fuerte voz por sobre todas las demás que hizo callar a todos.

-¡Silencio de una vez reclutas! ¡Parecen un grupo de niñas llorando!

Todos callaron a la vez y se volvieron a ver, incluida May-chan y la oficial Jenny. La niña a la que todos dirigían su mirada tenía un simpático pajarito en el hombro, autor del fuerte rugido que hizo callar a todos. El Chatot había hecho una perfecta imitación del Teniente Surge y puesto las cosas en calma para tranquilidad de la oficial.

-Muchas gracias por eso-dijo la mujer ajustándose la gorra-A ver señores, no puedo atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo; solo soy una y mi equipo está muy ocupado ahora haciendo averiguaciones sobre robos de pokemon…

-¡A mí me robaron también oficial!-exclamó un chico atrás levantando el brazo-¡Mi Croagunk fue secuestrado!

-¡Ah!-exclamó una chica de brillante cabello rosa-¡También a mi me robaron el mío!

-¡Y a mí el mío!-exclamó alguien más.

Todos estuvieron haciendo ruido nuevamente y según lo que May-chan pudo captar, a todas esas personas les habían robado un pokemon, y era exactamente el mismo.

-¡Silencio por favor!-pidió la oficial, consiguiéndolo-Levanten la mano todos los que sufrieron el robo de un pokemon.

Todos los presentes alzaron la mano.

-Bien…-dijo adivinando lo siguiente-ahora háganlo aquellos a quienes les robaron un Croagunk.

Todos siguieron con la mano arriba.

-Entiendo.-puso una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba-Entonces, estamos ante un caso de robo masivo de Croagunks, por lo tanto, se tiene que tratar de una banda de ladrones especializados en secuestrar pokemons y trabajan de manera organizada y sigilosa. Procederemos de la siguiente manera:-explicó-Las personas que puedan dar datos sobre los ladrones, ya sea un perfil detallado, los pokemons que usaban y la dirección que tomaron, o si trabajan con algún ayudante, diríjanse a ese mesón-apuntó una mesa que estaba arrimada a una esquina de la tenencia-los que no puedan administrar datos les pediré que se sienten y aguarden a que comencemos el trabajo cuando tengamos la información suficiente para empezar. No quiero desorden ni presiones de ningún tipo, ya tenemos bastante. Tampoco quiero héroes que salgan a arriesgarse allá afuera; si a tantas personas les han robado sus pokemons en un día, estamos hablando de gente muy preparada y no quiero riesgos innecesarios.

-Pero oficial-habló May-chan al fin—nosotros también queremos ayudar, ¡son nuestros pokemon!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron las personas que estaban en el lugar.

-Sé lo que significa para ustedes perder a sus compañeros-habló la mujer de azul en un tono menos seco-y entiendo también que quieran hacer lo posible para ayudar y recuperarlos, pero de momento les pediré paciencia y algo de tiempo. No podemos salir sin nada a buscar a los pokemons; necesitamos pistas y un lugar en el que comenzar a buscar, y gente a la cual rastrear.

Los presentes vieron que tenía bastante razón, por lo que no les quedó más que aceptar y comenzaron a dar su parte al otro oficial que estaba allí para reunir las pistas y los detalles. Se notaba el aire de tensión, preocupación y tristeza mezclados en el lugar, junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por recuperar a sus queridos compañeros robados. May-chan dio su parte y describió al sujeto que la había atacado, mención que coincidía con el de otro par de personas, mientras que a otros les habían atacado jóvenes o mujeres, todos con atuendos similares, pokemons fuertes y una máquina que disparaba redes y les entregaban al pokemon capturado. Cuando le tocó ir a sentarse junto a los demás y esperar lo mejor, la chica dejó salir un suspiro de abatimiento y se reprochó a sí misma. No había de qué culparse, pero aún así lo hacía; no podía sentirse de otra forma.

-No te pongas así-escuchó a su lado.

Se volvió y se encontró con un joven de catorce años, aunque ya casi parecía un hombre. También era un entrenador pokemon y le habían robado a su compañero Croagunk mientras habían estado en las afueras de la ciudad. Tenía una voz muy suave y un temperamento amable y tranquilo.

-Verás como la oficial y su gente trabajan duro y consiguen atrapar a esos maleantes-le dijo con toda seguridad-Tendremos a nuestros pokemons con nosotros muy pronto.-sonrió-Soy Greg.

-May-chan—se presentó ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Eres muy pequeña para ser entrenadora pokemon-comentó siempre sonriendo.

-Tengo diez; ya pronto cumpliré once-respondió la niña sonrojada y un poco molesta con su estatura.

-Oh, ya veo. Yo también empecé a tu edad, aunque lo abandoné por cuestiones de estudio y después lo retomé de nuevo. Qué mal segundo inicio tuve-dijo con una mano en su mejilla y un poco apenado.

-Dímelo a mi-respondió ella aún más triste.-Croagunk fue mi primer pokemon.

-Cielos…lamento eso-dijo Greg notando la pena de ella. Luego volvió a sonreír y le puso apenas la mano en el hombro-Pero ¿sabes? Estoy seguro de que ahora tu Croagunk y todos los demás están viendo la forma de salir de donde sea que los han atrapado y piensa en la forma de regresar ahora contigo-sonrió tratando de transmitirle algo de su confianza.

May-chan no dijo nada. Aún le faltaba muchísimo por conocer de la forma de pensar y sentir de su pokemon inicial, así que no estaba tan segura de qué podría estar pensando él en ese momento. Solo deseaba que estuviera bien y esos sujetos no le hicieran daño. Vio de reojo a un chico, aún más pequeño que ella de tal vez siete años, sentarse a su lado y recoger sus rodillas contra su cuerpo. Hundió la cabeza en ellas y se quedó así, en silencio. May-chan y Greg se miraron a la par, preocupados por el estado del otro. Se notaba que le había afectado aún más que a ellos dos juntos.

-Oye…-le llamó May-chan tocándole levemente el hombro-No tienes que estar así…

-¿Cómo quieres que esté?-exclamó el niño de pronto sacando su cara húmeda de donde la escondía.- ¡Croagunk es mi mejor amigo y se lo llevaron sin que pudiera hacer nada!

-También a mi me lo quitaron sin que pudiera defenderlo-le comentó ella despacio para no alterarlo-pero si te pones así de triste, no conseguirás nada.

-Tampoco conseguiré nada estando aquí-sentenció él y volvió a presionar su frente contra sus rodillas.

-Tienes que tenerle más fe a la oficial Jenny y a su equipo-le habló Greg a un lado y muy animoso-¡Verás cómo nos regresan a nuestros pokemons!

El niño no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado asustado y preocupado por lo que pudiera pasarle a su pokemon, por lo que solo asintió y volvió a pegar su frente contra sus rodillas. Los otros dos solo se miraron y resignados, se encogieron de hombros.

* * *

Croagunk fue movido desde la red a una jaula de acero en la que cabía sin mucha posibilidad a moverse. A su alrededor estaba lleno de jaulas, todas con más Croagunks atrapados. Se sostuvo de los barrotes que le contenían y se quedó viendo fijamente al sujeto del cabello azul que lo había traído, memorizándose su cara. No es que fuera rencoroso, pero jamás le perdonaría habérselo llevado y alejado de May-chan, solo porque la niña era demasiado novata para andar afuera sin su pokemon más fuerte. El tipo lo observó un segundo con su cara de póker y luego miró a los demás pokemons que estaban con él.

-Ew-exclamó dándose la vuelta-¿por qué todos tienen esa mirada tan extraña?-se preguntó avanzando y saliendo del lugar de un portazo.

La rana deshinchó sus mejillas señalando su enfado y miró alrededor. Era una bodega muy grande y completamente cerrada, sin ventanas, y con una única puerta de metal que lucía pesada. En grandes repisas adheridas a las paredes y muebles esparcidos por todas partes, se levantaban una sobre otra lo que serían unas cien jaulas como la suya. También estaban esparcidas por el suelo, pero no todas estaban llenas de pokemon. No los contó a todos, pero calculó que había unos treinta y poco croagunks atrapados allí con él. Muchos croaban a la vez por distintos motivos; algunos furiosos, otros muy tristes, otros asustados. Él no sabía cómo sentirse todavía, solo sabía que quería salir de allí y regresar con May-chan. Se dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo mientras inspeccionaba la caja y viendo alguna forma de abrirla.

_Las abren desde afuera-_le dijeron a su lado.

Se volvió y un compañero que reposaba sentado, muy tranquilo a su izquierda, que giró un poco la cabeza para verlo.

_Están todas unidas por algún mecanismo_-le explicó-_y eso unido a una computadora afuera. Presionan unos botones y eligen qué jaula van a abrir_.

Él apenas expresó su sorpresa. Bufó molesto y se sentó, cruzado de brazos. El Croagunk a su lado pareció sonreír.

_Cuando se te pase el enfado, puedes ayudarme a pensar._

_¿Has pensado en algo para salir?-_le preguntó Croagunk con curiosidad.

El otro asintió con la cabeza, pero no muy convencido.

_Será muy difícil salir porque ellos manejan quien entra y quién sale. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos también porque debemos sacar a todos._

_Y enfrentar a sus pokemon-_dijo él recordando al poderoso Swampert que le venció sin dificultad.

El otro Croagunk pareció divertido.

_¿Crees que van a intentar deshacerse de todos nosotros a la vez? Puede que solos no seamos rivales, pero juntos somos demasiado._

_¿Qué quieren de nosotros a todo esto?_

Cuando su compañero estaba por responder, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello largo y negro y el mismo atuendo que el anterior, entró mientras ambos escucharon un ruido metálico de algo descorrerse. Se acercó a una jaula en específico, movió una pequeña palanca y cogió al Croagunk que estaba adentro en brazos. La rana se debatió con fiereza contra su captora, quien perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia, cogió un enorme aro de metal y lo cerró entorno al pokemon, dejándolo muy quieto.

-Con eso aprenderás a comportarte-le dijo ella, cogiéndolo con todo y aro, saliendo del lugar. Los pokemons que quedaron en la sala se asustaron y croaron aún más fuerte.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, el Croagunk siguió explicando.

_Nos están sacando el veneno._

_¿Eh?-_saltó él.

_En otro lugar de este edificio, tienen una máquina muy grande y extraña. Meten nuestras manos allí y nos extraen buena cantidad del veneno que producimos. Después hacen lo mismo con nuestras mejillas-_miró al nuevo de una forma tan maquiavélica que el pokemon no pudo evitar estremecerse.

_¿Y después?-_preguntó.

_Después nos regresan aquí, nos alimentan muy poco y esperan al día siguiente para volver a debilitarnos. Somos sus productores de dinero.-_declaró muy seriamente y mirando hacia la puerta.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Qué hacen con el veneno?_

_Como sabrás, los científicos humanos descubrieron formas de usar nuestro veneno para curar diversos males, entre los más comunes que padecen los humanos como dolores físicos. Estos sujetos tienen montada una farmacia en ciudad Lavaridge según los escuché, y hasta allá transportan el resultado de un experimento que hicieron con nuestro veneno. En parte ayudan a los humanos que sufren, pero no me parece justo que nosotros lo paguemos así_-declaró cerrando los ojos con una expresión irónica.

El Croagunk de May-chan volvió su mirada hacia la puerta y luego recorrió el lugar una vez más, encontrándose con miradas apagadas, miradas afectadas, miradas de resignación ante el futuro que les había tocado.

_¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-_preguntó al pokemon a su lado.

_Desde la mañana_-respondió ladeando un poco la cabeza-_he estudiado un poco la situación, pero necesito ayuda. ¿Crees que puedas darme una mano?_

_Seguro_-dijo afirmando con la cabeza.

En eso, la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró la misma mujer de antes. El Croagunk de May-chan escuchó el descorrer del seguro metálico en la caja de al lado, pero su compañero no se movió en lo más mínimo. La mujer más allá regresaba a la rana que se había llevado a su respectiva celda; lucía cansado.

_¿Qué esperas?-_le preguntó al otro, extrañado.

El pokemon negó con la cabeza y esperó sentado en silencio. La mujer se acercó a él, abrió la caja y lo cogió en brazos. El Croagunk se dejó llevar dócilmente y desapareció tras la puerta. El que quedó dejó salir el aire por la nariz, un poco irritado. Al instante apareció un adolescente, vestido de igual manera que los otros y cargando a otro espécimen, al que dejó en la caja a la derecha de nuestro personaje. La cerró y se marchó silenciosamente. Croagunk se volvió a verlo, y el nuevo lucía muy mal; sus ojos expresaban el nerviosismo y el profundo miedo que sentía de estar allí. Su primer impulso fue el mismo que él había hecho antes, y comenzó a buscar precipitadamente la manera de abrir la jaula de acero, sin conseguirlo.

_No tiene caso, no puedes…-_le estaba diciendo, pero el otro no escuchó, ensimismado en su miedo como estaba y asestando varios golpes contra la jaula, moviéndola pero sin conseguir nada_-¡Espera, no hagas eso!_

El otro se controló un poco, pero respiraba agitadamente y miraba de un lado a otro. Se detuvo de pronto al notar lo mucho que le dolía la mano por los golpes que había propinado a la caja de acero.

_Tienes que calmarte-_le habló Croagunk-veremos _la forma de salir de aquí._

_¡No podemos salir de aquí!-_le respondió el otro con sus manos en los barrotes-_¡Estas cosas son demasiado fuertes!_

_No podemos salir por la fuerza, vamos a idear un plan. Solo mantente calmado, ¿de acuerdo?_

El pokemon asintió con la cabeza y se sentó con su espalda apoyada contra el fondo de la jaula. Al par de segundos ya estaba hecho un ato de nervios y se levantaba y se sentaba en el reducido espacio. Croagunk le observaba en silencio y preguntándose por qué el otro no había intentado escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Al par de minutos, el nuevo consiguió tranquilizarse del todo al fin, y poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza, se lamentaba de su situación. Justo en eso, regresó la mujer con el otro pokemon, lo metía en su jaula y este, en silencio y tranquilidad, se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro. Cuando la humana desapareció, el otro se volvió a verlo.

_¿Por qué no intentaste nada?_

_No tiene caso pelear con ellos, aún necesitamos estar seguros de lo que vamos a hacer_-miró por sobre él_-¿Es nuevo?-preguntó indicando al nervioso Croagunk._

_Así es; lo trajeron mientras estabas allá. Está muerto de miedo_-dijo en voz baja.

_Es comprensible._

_¿Te dolió?-_preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que le habían extraído el veneno.

_Me dolió menos que esta mañana; supongo que me estoy acostumbrando ya-_sonrió apenado y tocándose una mejilla anaranjada y dolida-_Ahora,_-empezó a explicar-_mientras estuve allá pude notar más cosas que cuando me trajeron. Por el pasillo a la derecha se encuentra la máquina que trabaja con nosotros, y hay dos puertas. Un chico salió de allí cargando varias cajas, por lo que supongo que ahí dejan el medicamento cuando está terminado; por consiguiente, la habitación que está en medio no nos es de ninguna utilidad._

_Continúa-_le alentó prestando atención.

_Cuando me trajeron aquí fue por el pasillo a la izquierda de esta habitación. Hay dos habitaciones a cada lado, y el pasillo es muy largo. Por una de ellas se llega a la parte frontal del edificio, que es una bodega disfrazada._

El Croagunk de May-chan hizo un gesto de extrañeza. Él no había notado absolutamente nada antes de que lo trajeran.

_Eres muy observador_-le comentó.

_Ni te imaginas_-dijo él sonriendo-_Para poder irnos necesitamos salir por en frente; desde allí se abre el bosque, así que podremos escapar y alejarnos por allí. El problema ahora es como sacar a todos de aquí. Se me ocurre algo._

_Te escucho._

_Cuando vengan a buscar al siguiente de nosotros, necesitamos noquear a la persona que venga. Sin ruido y sin llamar la atención. Sospecho que en la habitación contigua a esta es donde operan la apertura y cierre de nuestras jaulas, por lo que el que salga, tiene que ir allá, deshacerse de la persona que esté ahí y destruir la máquina. Eso hará que todas nuestras jaulas se abran y podamos salir_.

El pokemon se quedó pensando en lo que el otro decía. Era un buen plan, solo había que afinar algunas cosas.

_¿Qué movimientos sabes?_-le preguntó el otro.

_Golpe venenoso, bomba fango, picotazo venenoso, excavar, demolición y desquite._

_Sé más o menos lo mismo. ¿Qué hay de ti?-_preguntó refiriéndose al asustadizo Croagunk de más allá.

_Doble equipo, tijera X, golpe roca y trepa rocas, junto con lo demás._

_No está mal…-_dijo mientras pensaba-_al próximo que vengan a buscar tiene que quedarse muy tranquilo y dejarse llevar; de lo contrario nos pondrán el aro de seguridad y no podremos hacer nada. Usen un golpe venenoso a la boca del estómago de la persona y cuando caiga, tiene que seguir un golpe a la cabeza para noquearlo_.

Los otros dos pokemon asintieron. Se quedaron en sus lugares todo lo tranquilo que les fue posible mientras esperaban. Pasó largo rato antes de que apareciera algún humano en la puerta, y ese lapso de tiempo le sirvió a cada pokemon para pensar y recordar a sus respectivos entrenadores; en lo mucho que ahora los extrañaban y se preocupaban por ellos. ¿Los estarían buscando? ¿Se habrían arriesgado mucho por intentar recuperarlos? ¿Habrían pedido ayuda a alguien?

* * *

Mientras, en la estación de policía, May-chan y los dos acompañantes que tenía a cada lado, se ponían cada vez más nerviosos y ansiosos ante la larga espera. La oficial Jenny y sus ayudantes recibían información por teléfono y computadora a cada momento, junto con otros problemas que toda estación policial tiene que atender a diario, por lo que se veían muy atareados. La niña se impacientaba cada vez más ante la impotencia de no hacer nada, pero poco podía ella hacer con un equipo tan débil y sin ningún lugar por el cual empezar a buscar, por lo que no podía más que resignarse. Se volvió a ver al chico de al lado, quien pasada su tristeza inicial, ahora lucía más calmado, pero no menos nervioso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó al fin.

-Danny-respondió él mirándole tímidamente.

-Soy May-chan; gusto en conocerte-le dijo sonriéndole amistosa.

El niño sonrió también.

-Veo que conseguiste hacerlo hablar-dijo el mayor al lado de la niña. Danny dio un respingo y se quedó viéndolo. El otro muy amable, le tendió la mano-Soy Greg. Mucho gusto.

-Hola Greg, soy Danny-le devolvió él el saludo un poco más relajado que hacía poco.

-Te veías muy afectado hace poco, pero es bueno ver que ya lo digieres un poco mejor.

-No podré digerirlo del todo hasta que recupere a mi Croagunk.-dijo el pequeño sosteniendo sus piernas con fuerza.-Me preocupa mucho lo que pueda pasarle…

-No tienes que asustarte tanto-le animó Greg siempre sonriendo-Seguro tu pokemon se está esforzando mucho ahora por escapar.

-No lo sé…-le respondió muy inseguro.

-Seguro todos se están esforzando ahora por ver la forma de regresar-dijo May-chan pensativa.-Lástima que nosotros no podamos hacer mucho por ellos.

-Ten confianza-le alentó el mayor. Ambos niños se volvieron a verlo-Nuestros pokemons son muy listos, y la oficial y su equipo han hecho buenos progresos. Estoy completamente seguro de que los recuperaremos muy pronto.

Danny asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. May-chan también asintió; a ella le llegaba más la energía del mayor.

-Eres muy positivo Greg-le comentó.

-No tiene caso que me deprima-respondió-además, prefiero pensar que nuestros pokemon están luchando para salir de donde los tengan, y que de esta experiencia vamos a aprender mucho-sonrió apenado-No volveré a perder a mi pokemon de vista en la vida.

* * *

El pobre pokemon tembló de pies a cabeza al ver al sujeto acercarse a su jaula de manera casi amenazante. A su lado, los otros dos pokemons le alentaron.

_Tranquilo, no vayas a ponerte nervioso-_le dijo el Croagunk de May-chan.

_¡Ya lo estoy!_

_Calma_-le alentó el otro-_deja que te saque y cuando se aleje un poco, golpéalo antes de que salga de la habitación._

_¿Y si no puedo noquearlo?-_preguntó mientras el hombre habría su jaula y estiraba los brazos para cogerlo.

_¡Tente más confianza!-_le reprochó sin sonar molesto.

La rana se quedó un segundo ensimismada al escuchar eso, mientras el hombre le trasladaba; reaccionó de pronto y asintió con la cabeza, y en cuando el tipo estuvo a mitad de camino cerca de la puerta, él dio un salto y se le escabulló de los brazos.

-¿Pero qué…?-exclamó el ladrón, cuando al segundo siguiente, recibía un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Soltó una exclamación y cayó doblado al suelo, devolviendo algo de saliva-¡Pequeña sabandija!-rugió temblando y haciendo ademán de levantarse. El golpe no había sido muy fuerte.

_¡Golpéalo en la cabeza!-_le ordenó el otro Croagunk.

_¿Y si no puedo…?-_exclamó el asustado pokemon libre.

_¡Golpéalo con toda tu fuerza!-_le dijo el de May-chan.

El pokemon tragó saliva nervioso, y levantando su brazo, descargó un poderoso golpe en la cabeza del humano, aturdiéndolo al instante y cayendo éste con un golpe seco al suelo. No volvió a levantarse. Todos los Croagunk del lugar se quedaron viendo pasmados aquello en un atónito silencio. El que estaba afuera se volvió a ver a los otros.

_Creo que lo he matado…-_dijo un poco lívido.

_No pasa nada_-le dijo el más serio de ellos-_los ladrones son muy duros de matar. Ahora, tienes que ir a la habitación de al lado en silencio y sin que nadie te vea; debes hacer el mismo procedimiento con el que encuentres allí y noquearlo._

El pokemon asintió con la cabeza, muy inseguro.

_En el caso de que haya más humanos y tengan armas o pokemons, tienes que irte de aquí_.-le explicó.

_¿Eh?-_saltó el aludido_-¿Y…y ustedes?_

_Podrían deshacerse de ti_-le advirtió el pokemon-_así que ya sabes. Nosotros encontraremos otra forma de salir._

Al Croagunk de May-chan no le sentó nada bien esa declaración, pero no le quedó más que aceptarla. Después de todo, el que ahora estaba libre arriesgaba su vida enfrentándose a los ladrones… ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué justo el más asustadizo e inseguro? El pokemon de afuera asintió muy nervioso y empezó a caminar. Atrás, los demás Croagunk le alentaban y le daban ánimos para que no tuviera miedo. En cuanto le perdieron de vista tras la puerta, el pokemon de May-chan se dejó caer al suelo, resignado.

_No podrá hacerlo, está muy asustado._

_Confía un poco en el chico_-sonrió el otro muy tranquilo-_estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá._

_¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

Escucharon un ruido de pronto y una exclamación humana. Se levantaron de sus lugares y se quedaron absortos mirando hacia la puerta. Pasaron interminables segundos, hasta que escucharon el sonido metálico descorriéndose y todos los seguros de las jaulas cedieron a la vez. El Croagunk a su izquierda ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de victoria y de una patada abrió su celda. Todas las ranas le imitaron y comenzaron a romper las puertas de las cajas, quedando libres y saltando todas al suelo, felices y croando a la vez. El Croagunk de May-chan y el otro se reunieron, y el otro se hizo escuchar.

_¡Escuchen!-_demandó haciendo silencio-_Tenemos que salir de aquí de manera organizada y sin miedo o comenzará el desorden. Conozco la salida, así que síganme y no se separen por nada. Nada de atacar a nadie si ven humanos o pokemons; tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos y a la vez._

Los pokemon asintieron y le siguieron hasta la puerta. Allí, el pokemon "líder" se chocó de frente con el otro Croagunk que venía de la habitación de al lado.

_¡La máquina está estallando!-_dijo espantado y aleteando con sus brazos_-¡Creo que va a volar el edificio, lo siento, lo siento!_

_¡Muy bien hecho!_-le felicitó el otro cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con los demás ante la confusión del pokemon.

Todos avanzaron por un pasillo muy largo y con pocas puertas a los lados. El Croagunk mayor abrió una de ellas y revisó; era la parte frontal de la bodega, y había tres ladrones allí con sus pokemon acompañándoles: un Persian, un Bronzor y un Quilava. Se detuvo un segundo, pensando.

_¿Qué ocurre?-_preguntó el pokemon de May-chan a su lado.

_Hay ladrones con pokemon en la salida; podemos con ellos siempre y cuando lo hagamos todos a la vez-_se volvió hacia los demás Croagunk-_Avanzaremos hasta los ladrones y atacaremos al mismo tiempo con bomba fango_.

Los pokemon asintieron y empezaron a caminar. Persian fue el primero en detectarlos metros alejados de ellos, y soltando un fuerte maullido y erizando sus pelos, llamó la atención de su entrenador.

-¿Qué es Persian?-preguntó el sujeto, pero al instante se dio cuenta junto con sus demás compañeros.

El croar de todas las ranas se hizo evidente de pronto y todas aparecieron juntas, como una ola de pokemon que se acercaban hacia ellos. Los tres ladrones soltaron una exclamación al ver que los pokemon se habían escapado. Dieron sus órdenes a sus respectivos pokemons para que atacaran, pero los Croagunk respondieron todos a la vez disparando sus bomba fango y derribando tanto los ataques de los rivales como golpeándolos con su lodo y haciéndolos caer pegajosos contra el suelo junto a sus entrenadores. Felices ante su objetivo logrado, los Croagunk arremetieron contra la pared de metal que componía la puerta de salida, y después de varios puñetazos seguidos, lograron derribarla y encontrarse con el exterior.

_¡Todos afuera!-_ordenó el Croagunk líder, a lo que los demás obedecieron rápidamente.

Él se quedó en la puerta mientras contaba que todos los pokemon que venían en el grupo salieran, cuando vio como el Persian lograba soltarse del lodo que lo atrapaba y saltaba contra el Croagunk más asustadizo. Al instante en que caía sobre él, el Croagunk de May-chan dio un salto y lo tumbó de un solo golpe con su demolición, azotándolo contra el suelo. El felino fue incapaz de levantarse.

_¡Vamos!-_le apuró el pokemon al otro empujándole fuera.

El Croagunk líder asintió a esto admirado de la fuerza y la determinación del otro por detenerse y ayudar a su compañero, aún cuando le había mostrado cierto desagrado por su cobardía. Los tres salieron al final siguiendo al grupo que se internaba en el bosque, mientras escuchaban las primeras explosiones al interior del edificio y a los ladrones gritando y dándose órdenes entre ellos.

_Tenemos que alejarnos todo lo posible antes de que nos sigan el rastro_-dijo el pokemon que los había sacado con su ingenio de allí, y dirigiendo a los demás hacia el sector más espeso del bosque, caminaron hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo dar otro paso y buscaron un lugar seguro para descansar.

* * *

Caía la noche afuera mientras los entrenadores en la tenencia de la oficial Jenny seguían esperando impacientes alguna noticia de sus pokemon. Los que vivían en la ciudad regresaron a sus casas, mientras que otros entrenadores se resguardaron en el centro pokemon. Muchos otros sin embargo se quedaron hasta altas horas esperando novedades en la búsqueda de los pokemon. May-chan y los dos nuevos amigos que había hecho eran parte de ellos.

-¿Ya tienen nuevas pistas oficial?-preguntó Greg a la mujer, que atareada, recibía llamados y escribía en la computadora a la vez.

-Un momento por favor-pidió mientras despedía a su interlocutor y colgaba el teléfono-Tenemos un reporte de un accidente importante en un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad; nuestros investigadores sospechan que pueda tener relación con los Croagunks robados puesto que entre los escombros y el material quemado, había mucha maquinaria y jaulas en las que perfectamente cabrían pokemons de ese tamaño-miró al joven seriamente.

-Entonces-dijo él con una expresión mescla de sorpresa y preocupación-¿esas personas pudieron haber sido quienes robaron a nuestros pokemon?

Los dos chicos a su lado se sorprendieron también y observaron absortos a la mujer, esperando su respuesta.

-No podemos sacar conclusiones tan apresuradamente, sin embargo, ya tengo a mis hombres trabajando en ello y buscando evidencia que testifique que los croagunks pudieron estar encerrados allí. Temo que de momento no hemos encontrado a ningún Croagunk en los alrededores ni dentro del edificio, así que de tratarse de nuestra sospecha, es probable que los pokemon hayan escapado…o los hayan trasladado a otra parte-concluyó muy seria y pensativa.

Los demás entrenadores que también escuchaban se pusieron tensos.

-¡Vamos allá y averigüémoslo nosotros!-exclamó un joven entrenador de rudo aspecto.

-¡Sí!-le siguieron varios entrenadores que estaban cerca, pero la interrupción de la oficial les cortó de golpe los ánimos.

-¡Ya dije que nadie irá a ninguna parte! Lo que les he explicado son meras conjeturas; es posible que nos estemos equivocando y esos trabajadores no estén involucrados en el caso. Hasta que no hayamos resuelto las cosas y aclarado todo, ustedes no pueden ir allá a culparles de algo que tal vez no hayan hecho.-terminó con las manos en la cintura.

-Pero oficial-habló May-chan—tal vez allá podamos encontrar alguna pista de nuestros pokemon; podemos usar a los nuestros para que los rastreen.

-No hay que ponerse nerviosos-dijo ella más calmada-mi equipo ya se está desplegando en la zona con los Growlithe para buscar rastros por los alrededores. Tendremos noticias dentro de poco si es que hay algo. Ahora les recomendaría que vayan a sus casas o al centro pokemon a descansar; todos ustedes se ven muy agotados y este estrés los matará si no toman un descanso.

El desánimo se mostró en varios de los presentes, pero otros como Greg, se mostraron muy esperanzados.

-Apuesto a que nuestros Croagunk encontraron la forma de salir de allí-apostó muy sonriente y cruzado de brazos.

-No te precipites Greg-le aterrizó May-chan—la oficial dijo que es probable que ese accidente no tenga nada que ver con nuestros pokemon.

-Pues yo tengo la sospecha de que sí; es muy raro que justo cuando se roban a tantos pokemon ocurra ese accidente y encontraran esas jaulas con tamaños para pokemon como Croagunk, ¿no te parece?-le preguntó.

-Pues sí…-tuvo que reconocer la niña.

Danny a un lado se apretaba las manos, nervioso.

-Espero que nada malo les pase…-musitó.

-Tranquilo, verás cómo están muy bien-le animó el mayor-Sugiero que sigamos el consejo de la oficial y vayamos a descansar. Estoy bastante agotado con todo esto y la larga espera; solo nos queda esperar lo mejor para mañana y que nuestros amigos estén bien.

-Tienes razón-le siguió ella, mientras los tres salían del lugar y se encaminaban al centro pokemon.

May-chan miró al cielo y vio una gran luna blanca escondida tras unas espesas nubes que amenazaban con cubrirla toda. A su Croagunk le gustaba mucho mirar la luna; se preguntó si en ese momento tendría oportunidad de verla, donde fuera que estuviese. Por supuesto, prefería que las suposiciones de la oficial y de Greg fueran acertadas y los pokemon se hubiesen librado de sus captores.

* * *

La misma luna que veía su entrenadora en ese momento miraba el pokemon rana, caminando junto al grupo de pokemon y con su atención puesta en el astro brillante arriba. Su compañero había dicho que buscaran un lugar seguro para pasar la noche, por lo que se descartaba completamente el dormir cerca de ríos o pantanos, puesto que de estarlos buscando, los ladrones irían a aquellos lugares primero, por lo que ahora buscaban un árbol lo suficientemente grande y con muchas ramas al cual subirse y pasar la noche, o de no haberlo, tendría que ser en varios árboles donde estuviesen cerca y darse ayuda en caso de peligro. La mayoría de los Croagunk ya no podía seguir caminando después de toda la energía gastada en el escape, por lo que algunos se quedaban atrás y el Croagunk de May-chan junto a su amigo asustadizo les daban un empuje para no alejarse del resto.

_Me sorprendió mucho como batiste a ese Persian_-escuchó que le decía el pokemon a su lado.

_A mí me sorprendió más este chico_-apuntó al Croagunk a su lado, quien no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro, ya esperando que alguna bestia se les lanzara encima y se los comiera.-_Tan miedoso y fue quien nos sacó de las jaulas_.

_Oh no_-dijo el aludido con su cara preocupada-_yo solo seguí las indicaciones de Croagunk_-dijo refiriéndose al que había trazado el plan-_Nunca hubiese podido hacerlo por mi propia cuenta…_

_Tiene razón_-afirmó el pokemon de la niña-_fue muy astuto de tu parte._

El otro no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando, hasta que de pronto, todos los pokemon adelante comenzaron a detenerse. Extrañados, los tres amigos pasaron adelante y se encontraron con el problema.

_La cena llegó justo a la hora jefe_-rió el pokemon oscuro y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza-_Aún está caliente._

_Bien, bien_-dijo el ave cerrando los ojos y haciendo un gesto de satisfacción-_Ya empezaba a darme hambre._

Los pokemon que le seguían rieron despacio y se prepararon. El enorme Honchkrow se rascó la punta del pico con una pluma e hinchó su gran buche blanco, demostrando quien era el jefe en el lugar. Los Croagunk se pusieron nerviosos, pues eran bastantes pokemon voladores, y eran muy conscientes de su debilidad a los pokemon de su tipo. El Croagunk asustadizo se quedó atrás, mientras que el de May-chan y su compañero salieron adelante. El segundo se acercó solo un poco al Honchkrow.

_Por favor_-habló-_no queremos problemas de ningún tipo. Somos pokemon que pertenecemos a entrenadores y solo queremos regresar con ellos. No ha sido un día nada fácil para nosotros…_

_Para nosotros ningún día es fácil con el estómago vacío_-dijo uno de los Murkrow atrás-_Mañana será uno muy bueno después de tanta comida_-sonrió maliciosamente.

_No queremos pelear con ustedes_-dijo el pokemon de May-chan, molesto pues no consideraban el hecho de haberles pedido no iniciar una pelea entre ambos grupos-_solo queremos pasar la noche y regresar con nuestros compañeros._

_Temo que eso no será posible_-dijo el ave mayor con su voz pomposa-_Las ranas croan y las aves comemos; es la ley de la vida, no lo tomen como algo personal_-dijo con sorna y cerrando los ojos.

_No tiene caso que nos coman; van a matarse con nuestro veneno_-dijo tímidamente el Croagunk atrás y levantando apenas la voz para ser escuchado.

Los Murkrow se largaron a reír abiertamente, revolviéndose en el suelo y repitiendo lo que el pokemon había dicho. Honchkrow se mantuvo todo lo sereno que le fue posible ante el gracioso comentario.

_Nene, no querríamos comerlos si no supiéramos digerir vuestro veneno, ¿no crees? Hemos comido muchos pokemon venenosos y ya no nos afecta en nada._

_Es más_-dijo un ave atrás-_le da un toque picante especial._

_¡Así no necesitan aderezo!-_dijo otro más atrás y riéndose todos ellos.

El pokemon de May-chan y su compañero se molestaron bastante, pero el segundo no hizo la menor expresión, pues ya le había quedado claro que no podrían irse sin más y perder a la banda de aves.

_Bueno, bueno_-siguió el jefe de los Murkrow-suficiente _cháchara, ¡hora de la cena!-_exclamó, y al instante varios de sus seguidores levantaron el vuelo y se lanzaron contra los primeros Croagunk.

Dos de ellos fueron arrojados al suelo por un fuerte golpe venenoso del pokemon de la niña, mientras los otros se lanzaron sobre las demás ranas. Entre todos comenzaron a ayudarse para quitarse a las aves de encima, golpeándolos con sus dedos envenenados o disparando chorros de veneno de sus bocas. Los Murkrow no tenían muchos problemas en esquivarlos y picotearlos con sus afilados y duros picos, haciéndoles mucho daño y dispersándolos un poco. El Croagunk de May-chan salvó por segunda vez a su compañero asustadizo y de un fuerte golpe, sacó volando a un Murkrow que le picaba en la cabeza incesantemente y le había dejado una herida. Sin embargo, las aves seguían teniendo ventaja sobre los Croagunk y pronto comenzaron a caer varios compañeros heridos. Honchkrow sonrió complacido y abrió sus alas para lanzarse sobre su primera presa, cuando una fuerte y helada ventisca le obligó a aterrizar de golpe, encogido de frío. Al ver, cinco Murkrows cayeron congelados a su lado, por lo que él se había salvado por poco.

_¿Pero qué demonios…?-_exclamó furioso.

Se levantó y vio a uno de los Croagunk avanzar hasta estar delante del grupo. Abrió sus brazos demostrándole que protegería a los demás.

_Pequeña rata_-le habló el pokemon ave_-¿Crees que tú solo vas a detenerme?_

_Pues haré el intento_-respondió él_-¡Croagunk! Si pierdo, tienes que llevarte a los demás Croagunk lejos de aquí.-_le ordenó al pokemon de May-chan.

Éste se sorprendió mucho de escucharle decir eso, lo mismo los Croagunk que seguían en pie y ayudaban a los otros.

_¿Vas a enfrentarte a él?-_exclamó_-¡Estás loco!_

_Si mi locura nos sacó de esas jaulas-_sonrió-_creo que deberías tenerme algo de confianza._

El Croagunk de la niña dio un respingo. Luego asintió e hizo retroceder a los demás Croagunk, mientras los dos pokemon líder se acercaban.

_Voy a comerte de adentro hacia afuera y solo dejaré tu piel dura como recuerdo_-le amenazó el ave oscura abriendo sus alas.

El otro no respondió a su comentario, pero se movió rápidamente hacia él intentando asestarle su golpe venenoso. Honchkrow lo evadió sin problemas y le mandó un fuerte picotazo en la espalda que tiró de cara al pokemon al suelo. En el momento en que tomaba impulso para asestarle su siguiente ataque, Croagunk rodó y evitó por poco el fuerte ataque de ala que iban a propinarle, levantándose de un salto y cayendo con fuerza en la espalda de su rival, golpeándolo contra el suelo y asestándole su golpe venenoso. Honchkrow se lo quitó de encima de un movimiento y lo arrojó al aire, en donde le resultó muy sencillo golpearlo con su ataque de ala y mandarlo de un veloz movimiento directo contra un árbol. El Croagunk cayó a tierra y se levantó con dificultad.

_¡Ahahaha!-_Rió Honchkrow divertido-_No sé porqué te esfuerzas si sabes que no puedes ganarme. Solo estoy ablandando tu carne antes de darme el festín_.

Los Croagunk alentaban y apoyaban al pokemon para que se levantara y siguiera peleando, y éste así lo hizo. Los Murkrow que quedaban en pie también alentaban a su jefe, mientras los otros se esforzaban por sacar del hielo a sus compañeros congelados.

Honchkrow volvió a levantar el vuelo y se digirió de un veloz movimiento contra Croagunk. El pokemon corrió hacia él y recibió el fuerte golpe, pero al instante se volvió y asestó un poderoso desquite contra el ave, haciendo que ésta casi cayera al suelo. El pokemon oscuro se recuperó rápidamente y abriendo la boca, disparó un pulso umbrío que arrojó lejos a su rival, quien dio dos vueltas por tierra y quedó tendido un momento.

_¡Levántate, puedes hacerlo!-_le alentó el pokemon de may-chan_-¡Si no lo derrotas tendré que hacerlo yo!_

No estaba ni seguro de poder hacerlo, pero aún así iba a intentarlo. El Croagunk volvió a levantarse, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada. Honchkrow alcanzó a notarlo, y pudo adivinar de qué se trataba.

_Ni sueñes pequeña rana_-le amenazó, volando rápidamente en dirección a él para darle con otro ataque de ala.

Croagunk por su parte alzó su puño envenenado y ambos pokemons chocaron en un fuerte golpe que los arrojó a los dos hacia atrás. Honchkrow cayó de espaldas y sacudió la cabeza, y al ver, el otro pokemon se levantaba sin problemas, solo que ahora su cuerpo empezaba a transformarse. Todos se quedaron atónitos al verle evolucionar y ganar tamaño y fuerza. El cuervo oscuro maldijo por lo bajo al ver que su oportunidad de derrotarlo antes de que evolucionara se le había ido, pero sabía que seguía siendo más fuerte. En cuanto el cuerpo de Toxicroak dejó de brillar, el pokemon cerró sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la nueva energía que corría por su cuerpo y el poder que tenían sus músculos. Atrás sus compañeros saltaban y croaban emocionados.

_¡Ve por él!-_le alentaron entre todos.

_¡Más carne para la cena jefe!-_le apoyaban los Murkrow al pokemon.

Honchkrow se levantó y ganó altura, disparando desde arriba su pulso umbrío, a lo que Toxicroak respondió con su ataque de viento hielo. Ambas técnicas chocaron creando una explosión, la que Honchkrow aprovechó para colarse en el humo y acercarse sin ser visto hacia Toxicroak, listo para impactarle con su ataque de ala. En el momento en que veía la silueta del otro dibujada a través del humo a pocos metros de él, Honchkrow vio como el pokemon juntaba sus manos y disparaba un pulso umbrío tan fuerte que le hizo perder completamente la estabilidad y caer con un fuerte golpe a tierra. Le costó mucho trabajo despegarse del suelo, y cuando finalmente lo consiguió, tenía el pico venenoso de Toxicroak encima de él.

Todos los pokemons que observaban la escena guardaron silencio, absortos y llenos de tensión. Honchkrow solo esperó a que el otro lo acabara, sin embargo, su oponente solo le levantó y se hizo un paso atrás.

_Espero que ahora nos dejes pasar_.-dijo el pokemon inflando un poco su bolsa roja.

Honchkrow se levantó y se quedó viéndolo. Luego y con un gesto molesto, abrió las alas y se alejó volando de allí. Los Murkrow que quedaron abajo, quedaron muy sorprendidos ante la respuesta de su jefe, pero no tardaron en imitarle y alejarse de allí tras él. Emocionados, los Croagunk se acercaron al enorme Toxicroak y saltaban a su alrededor y croaban felices por su victoria. Sus dos compañeros se reunieron con él, y estaban muy sorprendidos.

_Eso fue increíble_-dijo tímidamente uno de ellos y mirando al mayor con los ojos brillantes.

_Sabes muchas técnicas_-dijo el otro impresionado-_Te han entrenado bien_.

_Creo que ya me estoy sintiendo viejo_-dijo Toxicroak sonriendo nervioso y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.-_Será mejor que busquemos donde dormir antes de que encontremos más problemas._

Los Croagunk asintieron y pronto todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de un árbol enorme y espeso que crecía metros más allá, en donde y sin saberlo, antes dormían los Murkrow. Se acomodaron entre las gigantescas raíces que crecían de dicho árbol y en pocos minutos, se escuchaban sus croares-ronquidos despacio rodeando el árbol, como si todos fueran conscientes aún durmiendo que no tenían que llamar la atención. Toxicroak dio un rodeo al árbol contando a todos los pokemon que dormían y asegurándose de no haber perdido a ninguno. Cuando estuvo satisfecho y revisando que no hubiera enemigos peligrosos cerca, se sentó con la espalda contra un tronco en frente del árbol en donde todos dormían y se quedó esperando la mañana despierto. No habían transcurrido ni cinco minutos cuando vio a un Croagunk acercársele y sentarse a su lado. Sonrió de verle y regresó su mirada al frente, prestando atención al grupo que dormía apacible.

_¿No vas a dormir?-_preguntó el más pequeño mirándole hacia arriba.

_¿Si te digo que sí?_

_Me quedo._

_¿Si te digo que no?-_siguió sonriendo.

_Me quedo también_-respondió él con cara seria.

Toxicroak rió levemente e hinchando un poco su bolsa. Se quedó mirando el cielo, sabiendo que el Croagunk aún le estaba mirando y seguramente preguntándose muchas cosas, cosas que tal vez él también se preguntaba.

_No porque seas el más fuerte tienes que hacerte responsable de nosotros_-dijo Croagunk seriamente.

_Pero quiero hacerme responsable_-dijo el otro mirándole.

El pokemon más pequeño puso cara de extrañeza.

_¿Por qué querrías hacerte responsable de un grupo de pokemon que no conoces? Si algo le pasara alguno te molestará tu consciencia en el futuro. ¿Te sientes obligado porque evolucionaste?_

_¿Antes de evolucionar no me preocupaba también?_

Croagunk se volvió con expresión ceñuda. A cada pregunta el otro le respondía con una pregunta también. Tal vez el evolucionar le había hecho más filósofo o algo. Ojalá a él no le pasara igual. Sin embargo, no podía negar que estaba muy extrañado y admirado de ese pokemon; nunca había conocido alguien que se dedicara tanto a otro alguien y mucho menos a un grupo que no tiene nada que ver con él. Este sujeto no solo lo había mantenido bajo control cuando estuvieron atrapados, también había planeado todo para salir, había dirigido el escape, los había guiado por el bosque y salvado de Honchkrow y los suyos.

_¿Eres el pokemon de algún explorador o algo?-_preguntó con curiosidad y suponiendo.

Toxicroak pareció sorprendido.

_No; tengo un entrenador común y corriente, un poco nuevo en esto por lo demás._

_También mi entrenadora es nueva en esto de criar pokemon…-_dijo apagándose un poco al pensar en May-chan.

El más grande pudo adivinar lo que el otro pensaba, y volviéndose hacia el cielo oscuro de esa noche, hinchaba y deshinchaba su bolsa silenciosamente.

_Se ve que la quieres mucho_.

El pokemon se sorprendió de escucharle decir eso, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

_Ni tanto…digo, la quiero lo mismo que cualquier pokemon quiere a su entrenador ¿no?_

_¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por ella?_

Esta pregunta dejó a Croagunk muy pensativo. Nunca se lo había preguntado y no sabía qué sería capaz de hacer por la mañosa niña. Aún cuando intentaba engañarlo haciéndose la dura y podía ser bastante precipitada en varias cosas, él sentía el gran afecto que ella le tenía y lo mucho que se preocupaba por él. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y miró en rededor.

_No lo sé… ¿Qué debería hacer? Soy su pokemon inicial; quiere moldearme de una forma actuando de otra, me sobreprotege a veces y me deja de lado para no arriesgarme, pero a veces también me exige demasiado…-_se agarró la cabeza entre ambas manos_-¡No la entiendo! Ha de ser porque es una chica._

Toxicroak rió al escuchar aquello y de su garganta roja salió una segunda risa un tanto espeluznante que dejó paralizado a Croagunk.

_Pero te quiere por sobre todas las cosas, y seguro tú sientes lo mismo por ella_-apostó.

…_no sé…a veces creo que mejor debió quedarse en casa y ser como las demás niñas. Tal vez tener pokemon pero solo como acompañante, no para entrenar._

_Entonces ya no sería tan divertido_-terminó el más grande volviéndose hacia el cielo nuevamente.

El más pequeño se quedó viéndolo un último momento, luego volvió su mirada al frente. Aún no se adaptaba completamente a May-chan y a su extraña forma de ser, pero no podía negar que a veces le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con ella, lo que podía cambiar de un segundo a otro. Se preguntó cómo sería la relación del otro con su entrenador; cómo le habrían criado para que fuese tan maduro, atento y responsable, y por sobre todo preocupado. Él no era así, pero le hubiese gustado. Imaginó que tenía que tratarse de alguien fuerte y muy responsable con sus pokemon, cómo saberlo. No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, el equipo de la oficial Jenny revisaba los bosques que rodeaban ciudad Petalburgo junto con sus Growlithe, Houndour, Staravia, Yanma y otros pokemon que conformaban el escuadrón de búsqueda de la ciudad, cuando los canes se detuvieron de pronto alertas y gruñendo. Sus entrenadores se acercaron a inspeccionar de qué se trataba y vieron que sus compañeros indicaban unos arbustos escondidos a la sombra de unos árboles. Se aproximaron lentamente y con cuidado, y pronto vieron salir de entre el verdor una sombra grande, un poco macabra y de brillante ojos que los escrutaba desde su posición. Se quedaron quietos en su lugar, observando esa enorme bolsa roja que se hinchaba amenazadora e indicando algo, cuando su dueño se calmó repentinamente y lució bastante sorprendido. Al instante, el Toxicroak se volvió algunos pasos, e hinchando su bolsa nuevamente, emitió un gruñido tenebroso y que parecía a la vez una risa diabólica y que puso en alerta a los policías, no así a los pokemon. Al par de segundos, los hombres y los demás buscadores que se acercaron al escuchar el llamado del pokemon, pudieron ver uno, dos, cinco, quince, treinta Croagunk reuniéndose en torno al pokemon más grande y croando todos a la vez, felices y levantando sus brazos algunos, acercándose a los humanos que emocionados, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Oficial Jenny!-llamó uno de los ayudantes a la mujer que en ese momento se sacaba los zapatos altos para meterse al lodazal de enfrente-¡Los Croagunk han aparecido, están todos aquí!

-¿De verdad?-exclamó ella sonriendo y sin creerlo. Se puso rápidamente los zapatos y fue al lugar que le indicaba su ayudante.

Y en efecto, las ranitas se acumularon y reunieron en torno a los policías, todas croando e hinchando sus mejillas de felicidad al verse por fin en manos seguras y sabiendo que pronto regresarían con sus entrenadores. La oficial sonrió agradecida y tranquila, y mientras contaban a los pokemon y los subían a los autos policiales, ella se comunicaba por radio con la estación de la ciudad para informarles de la buena noticia.

-¡Atención señores!-habló la oficial en voz alta, con tono enérgico y llamando la atención de todos-¡Buenas noticias! Hemos logrado encontrar a los Croagunk robados y están todos muy bien.

Los entrenadores soltaron a la vez una exclamación victoriosa y alzaron sus brazos, rieron y se abrazaron felices. May-chan y sus nuevos amigos no fueron la excepción.

-Los trasladarán al centro pokemon dentro de la próxima hora; por favor vayan allá y recojan a su pokemon. Comenzaremos las pesquisas para investigar inmediatamente a los dueños del edificio afectado ayer por la explosión; las pistas continúan apareciendo y nuestras sospechas eran correctas: ellos atrapaban Croagunk y los encerraban pero aún no hemos averiguado qué hacían con ellos.

-¿Seguirán investigando verdad?-preguntó Greg a un lado y levantando la mano.

-Por supuesto-respondió la oficial tomando su tono serio nuevamente-no cejaremos hasta esclarecer todo y llegar al fondo de la investigación. Los culpables serán castigados; no se puede atentar así contra los pokemon ni sus entrenadores, y lo que hicieron con ustedes fue un delito.

Todos exhalaron "gracias" y felicitaron y alabaron el trabajo de la oficial y su equipo, aunque ella también le daba crédito a los pokemon por haber podido arreglárselas solos para escapar del incidente. Rápidamente, todos los entrenadores que estaban allí se trasladaron al centro pokemon, en donde la enfermera Joy los recibió y acomodó mientras esperaban la llegada de los autos policiales con los Croagunk adentro. May-chan estaba muy excitada y no podía quedarse quieta más de cinco segundos en un lugar sin empezar a darse vueltas y caminar de un lado a otro. Greg como siempre trataba de tenerla tranquila y le conversaba amigablemente, mientras Danny, sentado y muy quieto, jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y esperando a que su querido pokemon regresara con él de una vez. Todos los entrenadores conversaban adentro muy animados ante la noticia de que sus pokemon al fin regresarían, y después de una espera que se hizo casi interminable, escucharon afuera el frenar de las ruedas contra el asfalto y todos se precipitaron a la entrada.

-Hagan espacio por favor-pidió la oficial que venía con los pokemon y pidiendo a los entrenadores que se retiraran un poco para que los Croagunk entraran.

Las puertas traseras de los coches se abrieron, y bajando a saltitos fueron descendiendo las ranas, que entraban en el centro pokemon siendo cada una recibida adentro por un emocionado entrenador que exclamaba su nombre, se abría paso y le alzaba en brazos. Todas se abrazaban a sus compañeros humanos y expresaban su felicidad hinchando sus mejillas a no poder más, croando todas a la vez y despidiéndose entre ellas mientras los entrenadores se marchaban del centro pokemon para retomar sus vidas o sus viajes. May-chan observaba expectante el momento en que su Croagunk apareciera, e identificándolo de entre todos los demás pokemon iguales a él, le llamó y éste reaccionó al instante al escuchar su voz, levantando la cabeza y volviéndose hacia ella.

La niña avanzó hacia él con los ojos mojados y los brazos extendidos. Croagunk se subió a ella de un salto y se abrazó a su cuello, feliz como no imaginaba que estaría alguna vez. No se había percatado de lo mucho que en realidad había extrañado a May-chan, y ahora que por fin había regresado con ella, lo comprendía con cierto rubor apenado. Vio muy cerca de él al compañero "asustadizo" correr hacia un chico mayor y saltar a sus brazos, llorando de la emoción y expresándole lo mucho que se había asustado desde que habían dejado de verse. El muchacho solo lo acariciaba en la cabeza y trataba de calmarlo.

-Ya Croagunk, todo está bien-sonreía Greg muy calmado-Ya estás aquí amigo; prometo que no volveremos a alejarnos más-le decía con su seguridad y carisma habitual.

El pokemon de May-chan se sorprendió mucho de ver que tenía un entrenador así, pero antes de pensar o decir nada, su entrenadora apretó su cara contra la suya y sintió comprimida su mejilla derecha.

-¡Croagunk lo siento!-se disculpó la niña muy triste-¡Todo esto pasó por mi culpa, fui muy tonta y también muy débil! Te prometo que me haré muy fuerte para que no nos vuelvan a tomar así-le decía conteniendo las lágrimas.

Su pokemon sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin más, dándole una palmadita en la mejilla para quitarle la pena. Sin embargo y más allá, mientras todos los entrenadores se reunían con sus pokemon, uno de ellos vio con pesar que su Croagunk no estaba. Danny le buscó con la mirada y esperó mirando hacia afuera al auto de policía, deseando que su amigo bajara pronto, pero no lo notó con él hasta que lo tuvo casi encima.

-Toxi…-soltó el pokemon a su lado para llamarlo.

El pequeño dio un salto y se giró para encontrarse con un pokemon más alto que él y de apariencia un poco tenebrosa, pero que reconoció al instante por esa mirada y su aire protector.

-¿Toxicroak?-exclamó sin poder creerlo y con sus manos temblando levemente.

El pokemon asintió y sonrió anchamente, al momento en que su pequeño entrenador saltaba a sus brazos y él le presionaba con fuerza contra él, con su gran bolsa roja cubriendo casi toda la cabeza del niño. May-chan y Greg, con sus pokemon en los brazos y hombros, se acercaron y observaron impresionados al gran pokemon que tenía el más chico; les pareció muy curioso que un niño tan débil como Danny tuviera un pokemon tan grande y de fuerte aspecto. Ambos hacían un contraste de lo más peculiar, y el Croagunk de la chica no podía menos que expresar su desconcierto con sus ojos como puntitos en sus manchones amarillos.

-¡Cielos Danny!-exclamó ella sin disimular su impresión-Tu Croagunk evolucionó; ¡se ve muy fuerte!

-Croagunk es fuerte-dijo el chico con lagrimones en sus ojos y levantando la cabeza-es decir, Toxicroak.

-¡Croak, Toxicroak!-respondió su compañero dejándole con los pies en el suelo y volviéndose hacia los otros entrenadores.

-Has debido trabajar mucho con él-le felicitó Greg mientras regresaba a su amigo a la pokebola para que descansara del viaje y del estrés-¿Cómo es que te preocupabas tanto?

-Nunca podría dejar de preocuparme por Toxicroak-confesó el niño-aunque fuera el pokemon más fuerte del mundo.-rió mientras el pokemon desordenaba su cabello.

-Es fantástico-dijo May-chan mirando a su pokemon, quien de un salto bajó de sus brazos y se acercó al otro-Mi pokemon y yo trabajaremos muy duro para llegar a evolucionar algún día. ¡Espero que nos encontremos entonces y tengamos una batalla Danny!

-¡Sería genial!-exclamó el niño.

-¡Hey no se olviden de mí!-dijo Greg a su vez-¡Nosotros también entrenaremos muy duro y evolucionaremos!

-¡Podríamos tener un combate entre los tres!-exclamó la chica emocionada y sonriendo feliz.

Los tres entrenadores empezaron a despedirse entonces, prometiéndose volver a encontrarse algún día y tener una batalla para demostrar quién tenía al Croagunk y Toxicroak más fuerte y probaba así sus habilidades como entrenador pokemon. Mientras ellos se decían adiós, Croagunk se acercó al otro con cierta timidez, pues no estaba acostumbrado a dirigirse a otros que le infundieran respeto y admiración.

_Fue genial todo lo que hiciste por nosotros allá_-le dijo mirándole hacia arriba.

_Los demás se portaron muy bien y se mantuvieron unidos; tú también te esforzaste mucho, no creas que no te vi.-_le dijo sonriendo.

_Ojalá volvamos a vernos en alguna otra ocasión; me gustaría mucho tener una batalla contigo_-dijo sonriendo apenas.

_También a mí, aunque no creas que por caerme bien seré amable._

_No espero que lo hagas-_respondió dándose ambos la mano mientras Danny ya salía despidiéndose del centro pokemon y llamando a Toxicroak-_Tu entrenador tiene mucha suerte_-confesó mirándole. Realmente nunca había conocido a un pokemon con tanto liderazgo y entrega como ese.

_Tu entrenadora también tiene mucha suerte_-respondió Toxicroak. Croagunk hizo un gesto de rareza con la cabeza-_Tiene a un Croagunk muy guapo como pokemon_.- terminó sonriendo y volviéndose para salir de allí.

La ranita oscura se quedó estática en su lugar, sin saber si aquello había sido en serio o solo una mala broma. Vio al otro alejarse siguiendo a su entrenador y ya dudando mucho de si quería volver a encontrárselo o no. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de la cabeza a las patas y en cuanto sintió un tacto en su cabeza, dio un salto enorme y se agarró del cuello de May-chan, temblando y acurrucado.

-¿Estás triste por tu amigo Croagunk?-le preguntó ella ignorante y sonriendo.

El pokemon hizo un gesto de tremenda sorpresa y negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

**¿Fin?**

**

* * *

Lady Beelze: **La última pero necesaria explicación :3 la historia se llama "Una historia de croagunks" pero el capítulo se llama "Admiración". Esto es porque estoy pensando en hacer más drabbles (sin llevar un orden obligatorio) que sigan a este One shot y que serían publicados en este mismo espacio, pero solo los escribiría cuando tenga tiempo y después de concluido mi trabajo con La nueva Era. Esto aún lo estoy decidiendo y dependerá por completo del tiempo y mi avance con mi fic principal.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews y criticas! ^^


End file.
